


So Many Ways To Say To Say I Love You (prequel)

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Okay, so I don't really DO this, but I feel it's necessary to reduce confusion. There is a large block of events in the middle of my writings that has been skipped over and important events happen within that timeframe. So, I'm going to lay out the rough events here and then hopefully, return at a later time and add in a more fleshed-out tale as chapters behind this document.Here we go.





	So Many Ways To Say To Say I Love You (prequel)

The day after the double date with Sawlane, Lena is subpoenaed to court against Lillian. No one is shocked by this, but it sends her into being a mess for days. The following Monday, the lawyers inform her that her mother pled guilty to everything. More shocking, she has signed away any and all rights to all things pertaining to the Luthor assets. Baffled, Lena finds herself the sole legal holder of the entire family legacy.

Understandably, Valentine's Day is a bit of a bust, as it comes on the heels of this shock. They had plans, but Lena tentatively asks Alex for a quiet day. Of course Alex does so and they enjoy a quiet indoor picnic and much cuddling. 

For the holiday, Tilly proudly presents her mothers with the first set of implants to begin the process of replacing Alex's hand. These are nerve-dampers, based on the neural collars. They are meant to be installed higher in Alex's arm where activating them will shut off all nerve signals beyond them. This way, work can be done on her hand without knocking her out.

Kara hands over what information she could get from The Fortress of Solitude about the Kryptonian birthing pods. "It will keep you busy, Alex, while Tilly and Lena build your hand."

Still on Valentine's Day, the demolition phase of the Hudson refit is done, the building stripped to its bones. Lena can sympathize.

A couple of stressful days later is Kara's 13th Earth birthday. It gets lost in the shuffle because of the Luthor chaos, but Alex remembers at the last second to show up with a cupcake.

Almost a week later, Lena has heard from the family lawyers and needs to return to Metropolis. That weekend, Lena and Alex fly to Metropolis. While they are gone, Bug is focused on completing the nerve interfaces.

They play tourist all over Lena's old stomping grounds for a couple days before Lena can face the Luthor Estate. It lies on the shore of Lake Ontario in a broad, green area full of rich people.

The first day of March, Lena shows up at the estate to the shock of the staff. Alex mentally notes the Luthor dramatics, wry and loving. After greeting some familiar faces, Lena gives the entire staff a few days off so that she can pour over the property. They raid the kitchen for a couple of meals and hole up in Lena's old suite. When Alex tries to relax her a bit, she gets jumped. There's an edge of desperation to their fucking, but it gets them in sync again and in a better mindset the next day. It is the 5 month anniversary of their first kiss.

They spend a day combing the mansion to see if there's anything Lena wants. She has no real intention of keeping any of it, but a few things catch her eye. When she hesitates, Alex starts putting funny shit on the sticky notes to designate the fate of the furnishings and décor. That leads to the shenanigans with Lionel's enormous desk. Late in the day, after miles of walking and lots of emotional outpouring, Alex scandalizes Lena by jumping on her parent's bed. They christen that forbidden spot in fine fashion and fall asleep there.

Wandering the grounds in the early-spring chill the next makes Lena remember the garage. This is where Daddy's collection is, Alex gawking at the rows of gleaming antique cars and other vehicles. Lean tells her to keep what she wants, because Lena has no interest in them and will look into making sure they go into a museum somewhere. There's an old WW2 Harley that looks just like Captain America's she loves, some random muscle car like a classic Corvette and a completely over the top turquoise and white '57 Chevy Bel Air they end up keeping. The last one is entirely Lena's fault because she drapes herself all over it to tease her tiger and well, it really is a perfect make-out car.

After a couple more days settling paperwork and other official affairs, the basics are done and they head home with relief. Bug is delighted to have them home and proudly presents them with the competed micro nerve interfaces that are the first step to the cyberhand.

Tuesday, March 7th is the twin's 20th and Tilly's 8th birthdays. All the Mutates were timed to be 'birthed' this day. They don't know why. Paperwork or it meant something to one of the scientists. After a social day for the event, Alex goes under for the implantation of the nerve interfaces. While recovering, Alex begins poking at the Kryptonian birthing tech.

The next day is the 5 month kiss-versary and Alex and Lena's first ballroom dance lesson date. 

 

So, there we go! Again, I have high hopes of fleshing out these events, but felt as though things were going to get confusing if I didn't at least get these highlights out there.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
